DiamondLord
'DiamondLord, '''is the name of anyone who owns the 9 Diamonds and has the Diamond Body. Jack Spidrox is currently known for this incredible, unique and powerful power. And as such, all the capabilities written here, are subjected to Jack. History Coming Soon Personality DiamondLord thinks that he's not ready as Boss for the Tower but he proved himself worthy against Maker. When someone is in danger DiamondLord doesn't reflect and battles immediately. Powers and Abilities DiamondLord's main power is the complete control of the 9 (10) Diamonds, there powers are: The 9 Diamonds: * Red Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Magic. ''The holder can cast powerful ''Magic ''spells and use powerful ''Magic attacks. The holder also has great knowledge about'' Magic.'' *Yellow Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of High Intelligence. ''The holder will remember anything that has happend in its life. The holder will learn things extremely fast and understand it. The holder is able to absorb unlimited information and knowledge without any disorientation. *Green Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Might/Control. ''The holder can absorb any kind of ''Might ''and ''Might based attacks. The holder can also sense high doses of Might. ''The holder can also control anyone who has an strong level of ''Might, ''but can not if that person can manipulate minds. *Orange Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Super Strength. ''The holder ''Stength is increased to its maximum level. The holder Strength can be boosted by several status moves''. The holder also gains emotional and mental ''Strength. *Blue Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of Immortality/Regeneration. ''The holder is unable to die by any means. The holder can ''Regenerate his injuries very fast. The Diamond cannot prevent the holder from fainting. The holder can of course Heal/Regenerate ''others but not prevent them from dying. *Light Green Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Levitation/Flight. ''The holder can ''Fly ''at normal speed or at fast speed. The holder can also mentally ''Levitate ''itself and others of course. *Light Blue Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of ''Weahter Control/Infliction. ''The holder can control and manipulate the ''Weather. ''The holder can also use the ''Weather as attacks or as an power-up for its Weather based attacks. The holder can also sense when someone else changes the Weather. *Light Orange Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of Teleportation. ''The holder is able to ''Teleport itself and others at almost any location in its current world. *Light Yellow Diamond: This Diamond gives the holder the power of Telumkineses. ''The holder is able to create various ''Weapons from almost anything. The holder can also control and steal Weapons if they are not in someone elses possession. Additional: *White Diamond: The Diamond gives the holder the power of Controlling Souls. The holder is able to manipulate, control, sense and create Souls. The holder's Soul will be immune to manipulation and control of it. The holder's Soul will also be protected by destruction or harm to its own Soul. Other Powers and Abilities Even without the Diamonds DiamondLord already has enhanced strength so he can hold his own against numerous opponents, but he has to use other combinations too because he can't relay on his strength alone. DiamondLord is highly durable thanks due too his strong body and can endure many attacks. DiamondLord is also highly agile so he can make quick maneuvers and swing swiftly so he can evade the attacks of his opponents. DiamondLord is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He can combine this with his agility to highly weaken his opponents with powerful attacks. DiamondLord can also use many type attacks. He knows at least a few attacks for each type, so he can counter almost any move. DiamondLord is able to wield his staff with great proficiency and skill. He is able to use close quarter combat against any opponents with any Diamond on the staff. He can use his staff in a similar fasion as a sword but also some other weapons. His staff is indestructable and its main purpose is the stabalise the power of the Green Diamond. DiamondLord is a master combatant. He is able to fight powerful opponents like Maker, Noa Doc and also Colin Doc. He also has fought other powerful villains like The General, Amset Ra, Scorpio, Sphinx and even Demolisher. And is able to defeat them, but doesn't mind if others help him. DiamondLord can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. DiamondLord is able to attack with the tips of his spider legs as they're sharp. His legs are very sharp and can cut through most substances. Signature Moves DiamondLord has multiple signature attacks but his trademark attacks are: *Diamond Torpedo: The Diamond in the wand glows it respective color and DiamondLord throws the wand like a torpedo at the opponent, puching it back and inflicting great damage. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent flashes the Diamond's respective color. *Diamond Torpedo XL: When equipped with the White Diamond, DiamondLord throws the wand and can manipulate the direction the wand is going, ensuring the powerful hit. The spot where the wand strikes the opponent flashes the Diamond's respective color. His other signature attacks are: *Diamond Storm: From the wand, DiamondLord attacks his opponent(s) with a powerful, diamond filled wave of energy that's the Diamonds respective collar. This attack can either damage the foe or counter its foe's attack. *Diamond Fissure: The Diamond in the wand glows brightly and DiamondLord charges to his opponent and attacks it with the end of his wand. When the end of the wand makes direct contact with the opponent, it will faint instantly. *Roar Of Diamond: DiamondLord stretches his neck to the back and then forward again and fires a devastating, diamond colored powered roar, inflicting great damage to anyone who hears it. Whoever hears this attacks is momentarily flinched. *Macht Drain: When the wand is equipped with the Green Diamond, DiamondLord fires a dark green blast to the opponent. The dark green blast grabs the opponent, traps it inside and absorbs the opponents health and gives it to DiamondLord. Or the dark green blast grabs the opponents attack and absorbs its energy, powering up DiamondLord's next attack. Either way, DiamondLord turns dark green during the drain. *Machts Ontheffing: The Green Diamond in the wand glows darker and DiamondLord swiftly waves the wand from left to right. Then the diamond glows brighter and the opponents attack is negated while its power is stolen by the Diamond. When the stolen power not used directly after this attack, the stolen power will explode, hurting everyone it its radious. Weaknesses/Resistance DiamondLord can’t attack or touch the Diamond Chest if someone has it. He can however touch it, in his human form. If he owns the chest, he can touch and attack it. The lesser the Diamonds DiamondLord has, the weaker he becomes. Without a proper human form DiamondLord's powers are unstable. Trivia *DiamondLord can control/use 10 diamonds but he does not want to use the White Diamond because of its terrible power. But if he has it, he will become the strongest being in the world. *Maker was intrested by Jack to be the new DiamondLord when he was still under Catherine Doc's training. But because of DocterDoc's sudden death, he had to train Noa instead. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Diamonds Category:Magic Category:Main Characters Category:Large PowerForms